Beta Fate Children Game
by Belakthruz
Summary: 20 años después de la 5 guerra del santo grial, dos niños quieren unirse les en la encarnizada batalla. Que les espera a estos pequeños magos. Bueno todo empieza con la invocación de su servant.


Prólogo Beta: "fate/children game"

_Esto es el prólogo beta de lo que podría ser en una serie Doujin de 20 años en el futuro de la novela visual; fate stay night, ruta Fate. Inicia con dos niños de 11 años en medio de una invocación para acceder a la guerra del santo grial. Espero que les guste. Así, para entender mejor jueguen o vean el anime o manga de la serie Fate stay night, la cual __**NO ME PERTENECE **__y es propiedad de type-moon. Sin más demoras comencemos._

Estaba todo preparado, los dos niños tomados de las manos estaban listos para comenzar. La hora se acercaba cada segundo, y el nerviosismo los atacaba una vez más.

-Oni-chan… ¿estás seguro que esto funcionara? – Replicaba, un poco nerviosa la niña, que cada vez tomaba más fuerza la mano de su hermano.

-Tranquila Reiko, todo saldrá bien, lo ensayamos miles de veces, estudiamos hasta el cansancio para este momento – Le respondía su hermano, de forma firme y segura. No podía mostrarse débil, su convicción como honor de ser el heredero de los tohsaka se lo impedía.

- Si ella se entera…. Nos va a matar… – susurraba temerosa la niña, mientras agarraba su pelo naranjo con fuerza.

-¡REIKO! – Exclamo el hermano - ¡Ya no hay vuelta atrás!, si esto funciona tendremos que hacernos cargo de nuestras acciones, y si esto falla… ella… no tiene por qué enterarse.

Justo en el instante que el chico calla, se percatan del reloj, la hora de inicio se acerca, la hora en que el mana del heredero está en su máximo punto; las 1 de la mañana. El niño comienza los últimos preparativos. Los hermanos mellizos se aferran de las joyas rojas que ambos tienen cada en sus manos, esos collares, recuerdo de sus padres, collares idénticos. Los cuales, por su parte Reiko aprieta contra su pecho y Shinta sosteniéndolo con su mano firme para la invocación. Aunque nerviosos comienzan a recitar palabra por palabra aquel llamado al héroe que les ayudara a cumplir su sueño, acabar con la estúpida guerra del Santo grial.

El momento ha llegado, ambos tienen que encender aquel interruptor sin forma, en ese momento, joven mago siente como deja de ser un humano, ahora es solo un pozo de energía.

Él es consiente que para convocar un servant es necesaria solo una invocación simple, pero esta puede conllevar fallos, los cuales no se puede permitir.

El servant, que sería llamado por el Santo Grial, tendrá que alimentarse del mana del Master que lo convoque, pero ahí reside el problema. Es demasiado joven y su cantidad de mana no cree que sea suficiente para mantener al servant.

Aunque sea más talentoso que cualquiera de su edad, el cree que es un gran problema el cual tiene que abordar. Aquí es donde su hermana melliza entra en juego, aunque ella posee un círculo mágico incompleto, aun así puede ser una ayuda para alivianar la carga de mantener un servant, no hay registros que indiquen que dos personas se hayan convertido en el master de un mismo servant, así que no están seguros si funcionara, pero lo tienen que intentar si quieren cumplir su deseo.

Los dos hermanos, sienten el dolor que provoca convertirse en un círculo mágico que conecta el mundo espiritual con el real. La hermana menor se siente abrumada por la sensación y comienza a debilitarse, su hermano a su lado, le sostiene la mano con fuerza como constancia de siente lo mismo que ella, pero aun así, no pierde la concentración. Cuando el dolor se vuelve insoportable sabe que es a llegado la hora, solo faltan unos segundos para que el reloj de la hora indicada.

Es hora de vaciar el mana que han absorbido para activar el circulo de invocación.

-Anuncio – dijeron, y con los ojos cerrados podían sentir como eso que los rodeaba como viento que estaba en frente de ellos.

-"Tu cuerpo estará bajo mi mando, mi destino será determinado por tu espada.

Sigue el llamado del santo grial. Si tú obedecerás a estas mentes y estas razones, entonces responde a nuestro llamado." – Pronunciaron los niños al unísono uno con el otro.

-"Haz tu juramento aquí.

Nosotros seremos quienes se convertirán en virtud en el más allá.

Nosotros seremos quienes determinaran el mal en el más allá.

A través de los Siete Cielos sobre los Tres Grandes Mundos.

..¡Surge del círculo del control, guardián del balance…!" – en ese momento los jóvenes no podían creer lo que veían, dos seres con apariencia humana en frente suyo.

Dos seres con apariencia humana parados al frente suyo, uno a la espalda del otro.

Cuando estaba todo por ganado, sucede algo fuera de su control, su hermana a su lado, comienza a caer mientras el hombre en frente suyo comienza a gritar, tomándose la cabeza, retorciendo se del dolor.

-AAAAAAAAH! AAAAHHH! – gritaba el hombre, mientras rayos empiezan a llegar el lugar.

Todo se había salido de sus manos, y cuando piensa que lo peor ha pasado, una gran explosión se siente en aquella habitación. Él y su hermana salen despedidos, y ve como uno de los muebles es proyectado peligrosamente a ellos.

Es muy tarde, no tiene fuerzas el mueble los aplastara y todo el esfuerzo quedara en nada. En ese momento cierra los ojos con fuerza y abraza a su hermana para tratar de protegerla de impacto.

En ese momento siente el mueble destrozándose, pero no contra ellos, y puede sentir que aun esta con vida, entonces, eleva la mirada y la ve a ella, aquella mujer los había protegido, traje rojo y con una capucha que no dejaba ver su rostro.

En ese momento el pobre niño pierde la conciencia, con la mirada en la sonrisa de aquella mujer…


End file.
